


É um encontro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Lokinão estavaesperando por Brian,não estavatentando conseguir a atenção de Brian,nãose importava se Brian queria passar tempo com ele... isso é, a menos que Brian gostasse dele.





	É um encontro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454613) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Loki olhou ao seu redor, tentando garantir que não havia ninguém ao seu redor para testemunhar o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Não porque havia alguma coisa de errado com isso, é claro, nem porque estava de alguma forma envergonhado. Dessa vez não estava planejando nada. Bem, nada de ruim ao menos. Ele só não queria que ninguém mais se metesse nos seus assuntos.

Brian sairia do hangar do Quinjet a qualquer momento, e Loki se colocou no caminho dele como se fosse pura coincidência que estava ali. O que era, é claro. Não era digno de um deus cuidar quando o Quinjet deveria retornar só para poder cumprimentar um mero mortal.

Depois de um momento de consideração, Loki se inclinou na parede externa do elevador. Não porque desse jeito Brian certamente passariam por ele, de fato, não tinha nenhum motivo para estar lá.

“Oi, camarada, saindo? Acho que o Quinjet precisa de um minuto para abastecer,” Brian disse assim que viu Loki, parando para conversar com ele por um minuto, mesmo que tivesse um relatório de missão para fazer.

Loki fingiu que precisou de um segundo para perceber que estava ali. “Oh, Homem Bandeira, você acabou de chegar?” ele perguntou em seu tom mais casual. “Ou talvez você esteja partindo, eu não saberia se você estava aqui ou não, não senti sua falta nem nada assim.” E talvez não tão casual.

Brian sorriu para ele. “Vindo de você, é quase um amor. Acabei de voltar de destruir uma gangue de tráfico de armas.”

“Isso é quase impressionante, para um midgardiano.”

“Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. Bem, eu deveria ir agora.”

“Espera!” Isso soou quase desesperado. Ele tentou de novo, “Quer dizer, se você estava fora em uma missão, quer dizer que perdeu as aulas de hoje.”

“Você sabe como é, salvar o mundo não pode esperar. Estava esperando poder conseguir as tarefas com alguém.” Ele dirigiu a Loki um sorriso sedutor. “Alguma chance de você me ajudar com isso?”

“Eu?” Loki perguntou, fingindo ultraje. ‘Como se fosse me rebaixar ao nível de entregador.”

“Que pena, estava pensando que poderíamos fazer as tarefas juntos,” ele disse desapontado, e se virou para sair.

“Espera!” De novo, desesperado demais, ele tinha que se controlar. “Acontece que estou no meu caminho para os Arquivos, nós temos algumas leituras designadas em mitologia e história que eu gostaria de começar.”

“É mesmo?” Brian olhou para os Arquivos Atemporais, e além deles para o Dormitório Maverik, o hangar do Quinjet não estava nem perto de nenhum deles, muito menos na metade do caminho.

“Sim, estava indo para lá quando você me interrompeu. E agora eu deveria continuar no meu caminho.”

Brian pesou seu relatório contra a possibilidade de um encontro de estudos com Loki. O relatório não se comparava. “Isso quase soou como um convite,” ele implicou.

“Não seja ridículo. Apesar de que suponho que você teria sorte de ter minha ajuda, especialmente já que a maior parte dos assuntos tratados nessa academia são brincadeira de criança para um deus como eu. Então suponho que poderia graciosamente oferecer minha ajuda.”

Brian riu, ele podia ler Loki como um livro aberto. “Você tem razão, aposto que não tem nada sobre mitologia que eles falem aqui que você não saiba ou tenha vivido.”

“Isso é um sim?” ele perguntou, esperançoso. “Quer dizer,” ele começou, em um tom mais controlado, “suponho que possa encontrar tempo para você em meu calendário muito ocupado.”

“É um encontro então. Um terceiro encontro, wow você realmente deve gostar de mim.”

Isso pegou Loki de surpresa. “O que? Não sei do que você está falando.”

“Bem, nós tivemos dois encontros para dançar, e agora um encontro para estudar, isso dá três. Estou começando a me sentir culpado por sempre esperar você tomar a iniciativa, vou ter que te chamar para sair da próxima vez. Talvez depois que a gente terminar de estudar você possa tomar um chá comigo?”

Loki não estava corado, não contava como corar se ele era capaz de usar uma ilusão para impedir isso de aparecer. “Eu… Você…”

Brian se inclinou como se fosse partilhar um segredo. “Não se preocupe, eu também gosto muito de você.”

“Você gosta? Quer dizer, é claro que você gosta, por que não gostaria?”

Brian pegou a mão de Loki. “Por que você não me mostra o caminho para os Arquivos? Ainda sou novo aqui, afinal de contas.”

Loki encarou as mãos deles como se nunca tivesse visto algo assim antes. “É claro, vou te guiar, midgardianos estão sempre perdidos.”

“Não sei sobre isso, eu pareço ter encontrado exatamente o que queria.”

Loki virou o rosto, e dessa vez ele se esqueceu de usar uma ilusão para esconder que estava corando.


End file.
